Love is a Crime
by rosexpetals
Summary: Zoe and Ash have been together for a long time now but what will happen when Ash starts falling for another woman?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Crime**

 **This is my second Ash and Rita fanfic so I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Ash and Zoe had been together for about a year now and things were going great. Well, until Ash fell in love with another woman.

It all started when Connie decided to pair Ash and Rita together for the day. After their shift had finished she realised that they made a really team and decided that from then on any shift that them two were on they would work together. That meant that Ash and Rita spent nearly every single day in each others company. They didn't mind so much as they were both great friends.

-

A couple of weeks later Ash and Rita got a difficult patient. Rita believed that the girl was getting abused by her carer but Ash on the other hand felt that Rita gets too involved with patients and she should stop jumping to conclusions all the time.

Rita followed Ash into his office.

"Ash why are you being like this?" Rita shouted.

"Like what Rita?" Ash replied.

"Like this! The Ash I know wouldn't let a patient who is clearly in trouble go home."

"Well maybe you don't know me as much you think."

"What? Has something happened between you and Zoe or something?"

"And there you go again, jumping to conclusions like you always do."

"I don't jump to conclusions I just care about the patients!"

"What and I dont?"

"Well at the moment I don't think you do."

"How dare you say I don't care!" Ash started to get closer to Rita.  
Rita looked into his eyes, Ash looked back into hers. Ash started to bend down towards Rita but then suddenly Ash's office door swung open. Ash instantly backed away from Rita who turned away from Robyn.

"Uh Ash there's a big RTC coming in we need you." Robyn said with confusion in her voice.

"Okay thanks Robyn I'll be there now."

Robyn closed the door and walked away. Ash turned to look at Rita knowing that she was thinking the same thing as him. He didn't say anything but he just headed toward the door.

"Ash!" Rita called out.

"Yeh?" Ash replied turning around.

"I'm sorry. For you know saying that...that you don't care."

Ash didn't reply. He opened the door and headed downstairs.

Rita cursed herself before leaving his office.

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident in the office. Ash and Rita made up the next day because they knew if they didn't people would start to suspect. They had been getting on great again and completely forgot about what had nearly happened.  
It had come to lunch time, Ash and Rita were in the staff room. Rita was eating her lunch but Ash was waiting for Zoe as they were going out for their lunch.

"So how are things going between you and Zoe?" Rita piped up.

"It's going great actually."

"Yeh?"

"I'm thinking of proposing."

"Aw Yeh you should! You'd make a great husband."

"You think so?"

"Yeh!" Ash started to edge closer to Rita. "You're smart, you're funny, you're handsome and most of all you care about other people."

Ash placed his hand on Rita's arm. They looked into each others eyes just like they had done the other week.  
But this time it was Zoe who interrupted them and just like before Ash backed away from Rita in an instant.

"Oh hello Rita. Ash you ready to go?" Zoe asked.

"Uh Yeh." Ash replied, his eyes darting from Zoe to Rita.

Zoe left the staff room whilst Ash put his coat on. He was about to leave when he turned around to see Rita who was sitting there with her down.

"Rita!" Ash called out.

"Yeh?" Rita replied looking up at him.

Ash was about to say something but Zoe shouted at him to hurry up, he looked back at Rita sympathetically before rushing off to catch up with Zoe.

"Whats going on between you two?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing she was giving me some advice." Ash lied.

"Like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

For the rest of the night Ash couldn't get Rita off his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A couple of months had passed and it was now Christmas time, the time where the staff will go on a night out in a club. All the staff were going apart from Zoe who wasn't feeling well. Ash offered to stay at home with her but she told him he can go because he needed a night out. So he reluctantly went out with the staff but he spent most of the night with Rita who wasn't get drunk because of previous issues with alcohol. He also decided to join Rita with not drinking.

They both start at the bar sipping their diet cokes. You would think after spending months together they wouldn't want to sit with each other at a bar but they both enjoyed each others company quite a lot. Every time Ash caught Rita's eyes with his, he would get little butterflies in his stomach, he wasn't quite sure why.

"Should I get us another one?" Ash asked.

"No thanks I should be getting off anyway." Rita replied.

"Oh no please stay." Ash begged whilst putting his hand upon hers and they both looked into each others eyes.

"Alright one more." A little smile grew on Rita's face. "But there's one condition."

"What?" Ash asked.

"You have to dance with me."

"Okay."

Rita grabbed hold of Ash's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

They danced for hours and completely forgot about their drinks.

When they got to the bar they were gasping for a drink but instead of getting two diet cokes Rita decided to order four vodka shots.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ash pointed out knowing that if he touched any alcohol he might do something that he'll regret.

"Oh Ash let your hair down for once, oh sorry I forgot you don't have any."

"Excuse me?" Ash had a playful twinkle in his eye.

They both laughed and chucked back their two shots and Rita ordered another two diet cokes.

"So how have you been?" Ash asked Rita who was watching Robyn flirting with some random person.

"What?" Rita laughed.

"I asked how you are."

"Ash you have spent months working with me and you're asking me how I am?"

"Yeh."

"God if I'd have known that you got this drunk off two vodka shots I wouldn't have got them for you."

"Hey I'm not drunk." Ash gave Rita a little playful tap on the shoulder.

Rita looked up into Ash's eyes. Ash looked up into Rita's eyes and before you knew it their lips were touching.

Rita pulled away.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Ash grabbed hold of Rita and whispered in her ear.

"Follow me."

Rita followed Ash outside where there was a taxi waiting for them.

"Ash what are we doing?"

"Just trust me." Ash said whilst moving a piece of hair away from her eyes.

They got in the taxi and drove away.

The taxi pulled up outside her house. Ash got out and walked around to Rita's side to help her out. He payed the taxi driver and watched him drive off.

Rita started to head towards her house whilst Ash followed quickly behind. Once he got in he closed the door behind him.

"Right Ash what the hell is going on?" Rita asked turning around to face him.

"Come here." Ash said with lust in his voice. He darted for Rita and put his hand on her neck. His lips crashed onto hers and he pushed her up against the wall.

Her hands went onto his coat and she ripped it off him. She pulled away from his kiss and whispered.

"Not here."

She grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him up the stairs.

After their night of passion Ash and Rita were lying in bed, Rita rested her head on his chest, Ash's arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him and they shared another kiss.

Ash finally realised why he got butterflies in his stomach whenever he looked at Rita.

He loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the morning after Ash and Rita had spent the night together. Rita was still fast asleep in bed curled up in Ash's shirt. Ash was downstairs cooking breakfast for them. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done the previous night but at the same time he loves Rita and the more he thinks about he has always kind of loved Rita, even when he first laid eyes on her.

Ash was serving up when Rita came downstairs, still wearing his shirt. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around to face her and bent down to kiss her, her hands moved to wrap around his neck, his hands rested on her waist. They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Rita Freeman."

"I love you too Martin Ashford. But I am in need of food." Rita laughed.

"Well you're in luck because I have cooked us some egg on toast." Ash smiled.

"Aw Ash you're the best." Rita reached up and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

Rita grabbed her plate and sat down at the table. Ash did the same.

After they had finished their breakfast Ash piped up.

"Do you think what we did was right?"

Rita's head shot up and she looked at Ash. She grabbed hold of his hand and tightly squeezed it.

"No I dont think it was right but it doesn't stop the fact that I am in love with you Ash." She stood up, still holding onto his hand, she walked over to him to sit on his lap.

"I love you too but I can't help but feel guilty."

"I know I do too." Rita lowered her head and water started to fill her eyes.

Ash noticed this and cupped her face in his hands and he turned her head to look at him.

"Hey don't cry."

Ash wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you probably think I'm being silly but.."

Ash pulled Rita in for a hug.

"I don't think you're being silly. Not at all."

"I know but what if people find out." Rita pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"People won't find out if we play it safely, besides everyone knows we're close friends and they won't suspect anything."

"You can't know that." Rita said whilst shaking her head.

"I do, you just have to trust me."

Ash leaned in to give Rita another kiss when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it to look at who it was. Zoe. He looked up at Rita who stood up and started to clear the table. Ash put the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hello Ash, it's Zoe."

"Yes I know that."

"I'm just phoning to see where you got to last night because you didn't come home."

"Uh Yeh by the time we left the bar it was very late and I wouldn't want to wake you especially because you've been ill, so I stayed at Rita's."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine how are you?"

"Feeling much better thank you, I'll see you in work then."

"Yeh, love you."

"Love you too, bye bye."

Ash put the phone down and looked up at Rita who was leaning on the door frame.

Ash stood up and walked over to Rita. She straightened her posture when he placed his hands on her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. He reached down and his lips crashed with hers.

He pulled away.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Well we go to work and we act like nothing happened." Rita replied.

"Right and how do you expect me to be able to keep my hands off you all day?" Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Because your girlfriend will be there and I don't think she would be too pleased seeing you with me."

"Fair enough."

They shared another kiss. Ash pulled away to check the time.

"Shit, we need to get to work."

He ran upstairs to get his stuff together. Rita stood in the kitchen smiling because she still had shirt on and he hadn't noticed.

After five minutes Ash ran downstairs looking distressed.

Rita walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I can't find my shirt." He bent down to look under the table.

"You haven't noticed?"

Ash got up and looked at Rita. A smile grew across his face.

"I should've known." Ash laughed grabbing hold of Rita and pulling her in for a kiss.

"What do you think?" Rita asked.

"You look amazing but I need it."

"Then you'll have to take it off me." Rita looked up at Ash with lust in her eyes.

Ash smirked and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Once he had unbuttoned the shirt, he put his hand on the back of Rita's neck and crashed his lips onto hers. He picked her up and carried her onto the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ash and Rita finally pulled up outside the ED. They both sat in the car staring at each other.

"You ready?" Ash asked.

"Yes, let's go." Rita replied.

Rita went to get out of the car but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to look at Ash. He put his hand on her cheek and gave her a meaningful kiss.

Rita pulled away and got out of the car. Ash got out a couple of seconds after. They both walked into the ED together. Ash headed towards his office whilst Rita headed towards the staff room.

When Rita got into the staff room she could see that Robyn, Lofty and Max all had a stinking hangover. Rita laughed at them whilst she opened her locker.

"Oh shut up, just because you didn't drink, you don't have to rub it in." Robyn whined standing up and putting her hands on her head.

"Yeh what happened to you and Ash?" Max piped up.

Rita shot a look at him panicking.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Well one minute you were dancing the next you disappeared."

"We were tired and we wanted to go home." Rita said hoping that she sounded convincing.

"You're so boring. Anyway I don't know about you lot but I could do without Connie Beauchamp having a go at me so I'm getting to work."

"Me to" Robyn said putting her hand up and following Max.

"Me three." Lofty said also following Max.

Rita was left alone in the staff room to thank god that no one suspected her and Ash.

As the day dragged on Ash couldn't stop himself from feeling extremely guilty about what had happened and he knew the only way to try and get over it was by asking Zoe what he has wanted to ask her for quite a while now. But he was going to have to consult a certain person first.

"Rita can I have a word?" Ash asked walking up to Rita in reception who was having a good old gossip with Robyn about the events of last night that Rita had missed.

Rita turned around giving Ash a little smirk from the corner of her mouth. "Yeh sure." She replied.

"In my office please." Ash started to walk away up to his office.

"Ok, well I'll speak to you later Robyn." Rita said turning back to Robyn and then proceeding after Ash.

Once they both got to Ash's office, Rita looked at Ash who had a look of bad news approaching on his face.

"Is everything okay Ash?" Rita asked stepping closer towards him.

Ash took a step back.

"Oh god no, no please tell me she doesn't know." Rita started to panic and her eyes started to fill up with tears.

Ash walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"She doesn't, thank the Lord."

"So what is it?" Rita looked up into Ash's eyes.

"Im...I'm...uh I don't know how to say this without hurting your feelings."

"Well what is it?" Rita started to raise her voice.

"I'm going to propose to Zoe."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I still love her."

"And what about me?"

"I love you too."

"No you can't love two people, because if you loved Zoe like you say you do you wouldn't have slept with me."

"How can you say that, I feel so guilty."

"Yeh well you're not the only one." Rita pushed Ash out of the way and stormed out of his office, trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

Once Rita made it outside all her emotions poured out of her, she leaned up against the wall, trying to be as quiet as she could so nobody could notice her but that didn't really work as Dixie caught her in the corner of her eye.

"Rita are you okay?" Dixie said running over to her and pulling her in for a hug.

Rita just held on to Dixie and sobbed.

After about 5 minutes Rita stopped crying and pulled away from Dixie.

Dixie looked at her.

"Do you wanna talk about? I'm on me break."

"I've done something really stupid Dix."

"Well come on you can tell me."

"I slept with someone."

"So, people do that all the time?"

"But he's with someone else."

"Right and you obviously have feelings for him because you're crying therefore he must work here."

Rita just nodded wiping away her mascara marks.

"Who is it Rit, you can trust me you know that."

Rita shot a look up at Dixie.

"It's Ash."

"Oh, oh right urm okay well what's happened?"

"He's going to propose to Zoe, he says he loves her."

"Well if he did, why did he sleep with you?"

"That's what I said."

Dixie took hold of both of Rita's shoulders and shook them to make her look up.

"He's not worth it. He's not even worth a single tear if he has treated you like this."

"But I love him Dix."

"You've only done it once, oh you haven't have you?"

"No! But on a few occasions we have nearly kissed which tells me that we both clearly have feelings for each other and we have for a long time now."

"Forget him, I want you to go in there with your held high and show him that you don't care!"

"I can't Dix." Rita replied choking on her tears.

"Yes you can because you are Rita Freeman, you are the strongest woman I know, you have been through hell and still survived! Look after work me and you can have a girly night in, how does that sound?"

"That would be great thanks Dix, you know for everything."

"Hey what are friends for?"

Dixie gave Rita one last hug before she turned around to head back into the ED.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rita took one long deep breath before marching into the ED with her head held high. Once she got in, she could see a big group of people crowding round with happy smiley faces. _He's done it. He's actually proposed to her. Act strong, show him you don't care._ She thought to herself. She approached the group trying her hardest to smile.

"Alright everyone what's going on?"

Zoe turned around to face Rita with a huge smile on her face.

"Rita you not going to believe it but Ash, he's proposed to me!"

Zoe flashed her ring at Rita. Rita grabbed hold of her hand and examined the ring. She tried to give her most convincing grin and said;

"Aw that's brilliant Zo, I'm so happy for you!"

Rita pulled Zoe in for a hug when she seen Ash who was looking at them both. Rita gave him one of her famous death glares.

They both pulled away from their hug.

"Rita, can I ask you something?"

"Yeh sure."

"I know it's a bit soon but I would like you to be my maid of honour."

"What?" Things couldn't get any worse. She thought to herself.

"I want you to be my maid of honour because you are one of my closest friends and I think it would be great for you to be there for me, plus I know you're really close to Ash and I'm sure he would want you as a maid of honour too."

"That would be wonderful Zoe thanks, yeh of course I will." Rita gritted through her teeth.

"Aw thank you so much Rita, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder."

"No problem, um I'd love to talk more but I've got to get going, congratulations again."

Rita scurried off to the staff room, Ash noticed and decided to follow her.

Once she got into the staff room, she got her things from her locker and tried her hardest not to cry but she couldn't stop a tear and a sniff escaping here and there.

Ash coughed slightly in order to get her attention. She jumped out of her skin, not realising he had been there the whole time.

"Sorry." Ash said whilst approaching her.

"Sorry for what Ash? Sorry that you made me jump? Sorry that you felt so guilty for sleeping with me you proposed to your girlfriend and broke my heart?" Rita started to feel more angry than upset now.

"Would you keep your voice down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Rita folded her arms.

"What and have everyone find out what we've done, your best friend and my now fiance."

Rita looked down at the floor, knowing that he was right.

"That's what I thought." Ash said sympathetically.

"Do you wanna know what I think?" Rita looked up at him.

"No but you're going to tell me anyway."

"I think you're a selfish bastard who thinks he can everyone to himself, well do you know what? You can just go fuck yourself because I thought I loved you until I realised who you actually are."

Rita grabbed her bag and stormed out.

She didn't mean what she said.

She didn't hate him.

She still loved him but he couldn't know that because they both have to move on.

Rita waited outside the ambulance station for Dixie who was taking ages. She looked over and seen that Iain was strolling from the ambulance.

"Iain have you seen Dix?" She called out.

"Uh yeh she's in a meeting." Iain replied walking towards Rita.

"Typical, she plans a night in and now she's stuck in a meeting."

"A night in is it?"

"Yeh."

"Why's that then?"

"You're a bit nosy aren't you?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"Ah it's okay, it's just man trouble."

"Ah right I see, what happened?"

"Wow you really are nosy, well, let's just say I fell for man who's with another woman."

"Ouch, well if you don't mind me saying I would leave any woman for you."

Rita's cheek blushed a glowing red.

"Oh okay, um thanks I guess."

"Why any man would treat you like dirt I do not know."

"Okay, you can stop now."

"Dixie's probably going to be a while so pub?"

"Yeh sure why not."

Iain and Rita turned around and headed straight for the pub. They didn't talk much on the way there which made things extremely awkward.

Iain held the door open for Rita, like such a gentleman. They got inside and Rita looked over to see Ash and Zoe all loved up, this made her stomach drop.

"What's your poison?" Iain asked.

"What?" Rita replied turning back to Iain.

"What drink would you like?"

"Oh um just a white wine please."

"White wine coming up" Iain joked.

Rita went to go find a seat the furthest away from Ash as possible. Once she sat down Iain brought over their drinks.

They had sat in the pub for over half an hour now, God knows where Dixie was. Iain was doing his best with trying to flirting with Rita but she wasn't remotely interested but respected his efforts. Every now and again she would catch Ash looking at the both of them in the corner of her eye, he was clearly jealous but Rita didn't want to make him jealous, she wasn't even supposed to be here, she was supposed to be cwtched up in blankets on Dixie's sofa having a good ol' moan.

"Iain I think I'm going to shoot off, thanks for the drinks." Rita stood up.

"Wait there I'll come with you." Iain replied.

Rita headed towards the door and Iain followed closely behind. Once they got outside Iain offered to walk Rita home but she denied not wanting to lead him on, but she wouldn't have to walk home with him to do that as when she turned to face him he was getting closer to her and tried to take hold of her hand.

"Iain stop" Rita said taking a step back from him.

"But I thought." He replied.

"I'm sorry we're just friends, I didn't mean to lead you on if I came across that way."

"No you didn't I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine I'll see you tomorrow." Iain turned around and started walking away from her.

"Thanks again Iain it's been a great night." Rita called out after him.

Rita zipped up her coat to try and keep warm, she turned to go walk in the opposite direction to Iain but was stopped when she heard someone shouting her name.

It was Dixie.

"Rita! Did I just see what I thought I just seen?"

"And would that be?"

Dixie finally caught up to her.

"You and Iain!"

"Oh no Dix don't I feel bad as it is."

"What happened?"

"I don't know if I led him on or if he got wrong idea but he tried to kiss me but I said no."

"Oo. But I have to ask, are you feeling better now?"

"I'm not too bad."

"Sad enough to come back to mine?"

"Defo."

Dixie and Rita linked arms and skipped off Dixie's car together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A new day and new problems to tackle. Rita had stayed the night at Dixies and was extremely grateful to have the opportunity to have a good gossip. When Rita woke up she was wrapped up in blankets on Dixie's sofa. In the kitchen she could hear Dixie making their breakfast, Rita sat up from where she was lying down and switched on the TV.

About ten minutes later Dixie walked in carrying a tray of toast and eggs with two cups of teas.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Dixie asked.

"Do you know what? I'm feeling great!" Rita replied.

"Well I'm glad!"

Rita grabbed one of the teas and took a sip, then she looked down at it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Rita started to cry. Dixie took the mug from her lap and pulled her in for a hug.

"Sh, shh it's okay Reet." Dixie said whilst stroking the top of her hair.

"I still love him Dix." Rita sobbed.

"After what he's done?"

"Yes, I don't know what it is but there's something about him that I just can't help but love."

"Well why don't you tell him?"

Rita shot up and looked at Dixie.

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course I'm not you tit. Rita just forget about him."

"But I can't, he's always on my mind, he's where I work, how am I supposed to forget him?"

"Well take a holiday or something?"

"What on my own? Yeh because that's going to be fun!" Rita replied sarcastically.

"No I'll come with you!"

"Aw would you? Aw thanks Dix, I love you, you know that, you're such a great friend."

"I know" Dixie chuckled.

Dixie and Rita got to the ED about an hour later. Rita took a deep breath before entering what could be one of the worst days in her life. She reached reception and she could already see Ash and Zoe 'talking' privately. _Ugh can you not_. Rita thought to herself.

She went into the staff room where she saw Cal trying to con Ethan just like he always does.

"Alright you two?"

"Rita?" Ethan asked.

"Yeh?" She replied.

"What do you think of this? Cal wants me to go abroad so he can have the house to himself."

"Well I think you should take the offer because I would do anything for a holiday right now."

"See nibbles, even Rita would take the offer." Cal pleaded.

"Fine, but you have to keep the house clean and don't want any mess by the time I come back, got it?" Ethan said with a stern voice.

"Loud and clear bro." And then Cal left.

Ethan and Rita just looked at each other.

After getting ready Rita went outside into reception where she could see Iain and Dixie coming back from bringing a patient in.

"Iain, can I have a word please?" Rita called out.

"Yeh sure." Iain replied.

"About last night, I'm so sorry, I hope we can be friends?" Rita smiled.

"I was just drunk I'm sorry as well but we should be cool."

"Oh thank god for that because I thought every time we would see each other it just be extremely awkward and oh I couldn't bear that!"

They both giggled to themselves.

In the corner was Ash, who had been watching these two and had gotten the complete wrong idea and he couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy from the pit of his stomach. He turned around and stormed up to his office.

About half an hour Louise got a phone call in reception from Ash asking Rita to come up to his office.

"Uh Rita." Louise called out.

"Yeh?" Answered Rita, who was still chatting with Iain.

"Ash wants to see you in his office."

"Do he say why?"

"No just that he wants to see you quickly."

"Alright thanks Louise."

Rita made her way up to Ash's. On the way she couldn't stop thinking about what possibly he would want, she hadn't done anything?

She reached his office and knocked on the door.

Ash heard the knock and walked up to the door and opened.

Rita pushed her way through.

"Right what do you want?" Rita said directly.

Ash gave her a disapproving look and folded arms.

"What?"

"You and Iain."

"What about us?"

"Are you together?"

"You can't be serious?!" Rita laughed. "What gives you that impression?"

"I seen you two together last night getting close and going off with him afterward. And then this morning having a cosy chat." Ash took a step closer to Rita.

"You sound jealous." Rita took a step closer to Ash.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What like you hurt me?"

Ash and Rita were getting closer and closer.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What is it to you if I am with Iain?"

"I still love you."

"But you proposed to Zoe?"

"I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything! I reckon you only did it to make me jealous."

"What like you're doing with Iain?"

Ash and Rita were completely opposite each other by now.

"Really? I would never ever do that because unlike you I'm not a bitch!"

Ash put his hand on the back of Rita's neck and pulled her closer.

They looked into each others eyes, their lips were almost touching.

"Fuck you Ash."

Rita pulled away from Ash and stormed out of his office.

Ash just stood there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It been a hard day for Rita; difficult patients and the run in with Ash. She was so glad to get home and have a cuppa! She was in the middle of making a cup of tea when she heard the door slam. Surprised, she turned around and walked to her hallway to see who it was. Ash.

"What are you doing here? Want to have another go..."

She was stopped in her tracks as Ash had pushed her up against the wall and he crashed his lips onto hers. Rita let out a groan from the back of her throat.

Ash pulled away with lust in his eyes.

Completely shocked Rita said;

"What was that for?"

Ash placed both his hands on the back of Rita's neck.

"Because I meant what I said."

"And what was that?" Rita smirked already knowing the answer.

"I love you Rita Freeman."

Rita's lips crashed onto his. She started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled away from him.

"Do you know I said I hated you? I was lying. I love you."

"I don't think that matters right now." Ash replied.

Ash grabbed hold of Rita's hand and led her upstairs.

A couple of hours later, Ash and Rita were curled up together on the sofa watching TV (Rita was in her onesie). Rita's head was rested on his chest and his hand was on her waist.

"What happens now?" Rita asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what about you and Zoe?"

"I can't leave her Reet."

Rita lifted herself from Ash's chest and looked at him. Ash had also sat up and grabbed hold of Rita's hands.

"But..." she was interrupted by Ash's lips on hers.

Ash pulled away.

"I can't hurt her. Besides I prefer us being a secret, it makes things more exciting."

Rita shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey, look at me." Ash cupped Rita's face in his hands. "I love you more."

Rita's lips crashed onto his, she pushed him down so she was on top of him. Ash started to unbutton Rita's onesie but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rita pulled away and looked up.

"Shit."

"Its okay they'll go." Ash replied pulling Rita down for another kiss. She pulled away again.

"No she won't, it's Dixie, I completely forgot!" Rita sat up and buttoned her onesie up again.

"What?"

"You're going to have to hide or something!"

"Where?" Ash laughed.

"In my room or something I don't know." Rita stood up and dragged Ash up as well. She started to push him towards the stairs. He turned around before giving her another kiss on the lips and then he ran up the stairs as quiet as he could.

Rita walked towards her door and opened it to see Dixie standing there.

"You took long enough, what were you doing?"

"Oh sorry I was on the toilet." Rita lied.

"So, you going to let me in?"

"Oh Yeh sorry."

Rita held open the door so Dixie could go in. Then they both started to walk into the living room.

"Are you okay? You just seem out of it."

"No I'm fine just a long day that's all."

"I hope that's just it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Iain told me that Louise wanted to you to go see Ash."

"And?"

"Well what happened? I hope he apologised."

Dixie sat down on the sofa, Rita looked across and she could see Ash's wallet on the table. SHIT!

"Rita? Rita!"

"What?"

"What happened with Ash?!"

"Oh nothing, it was about a patient."

"Right, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine honestly just me being silly."

"Well are you going to offer me a cup of tea?"

"Yeh coming right up!"

Rita disappeared into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for her and Dixie, she was hoping Dixie wouldn't notice Ash's wallet on the table.

After making the tea Rita carried the mugs into the living room where Dixie had made herself comfortable watching the television.

"Here we go." Rita said passing a mug to Dixie.

"Aw thanks sweet."

"Aw I forgot to clean up before you came." Rita started clearing up the table and picking up Ash's wallet.

"Its alright Reet, I don't mind."

"I do, it'll only take a minute."

Once collecting the rubbish up, she took it into the kitchen to put it in the bin. She held Ash's wallet in her hands.

"Dix, I've got to nip upstairs a sec I won't be long!" Rita called out.

"Alright love." Dixie shouted back.

Rita walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom to find Ash looking at her photos on her bedside table and cabinet.

"Having fun?" Rita said making Ash jump. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you jump."

"Dont worry, has she gone?"

"No, I'm sorry, I come up here because you left your wallet downstairs." Rita gave a disapproving look and handed the wallet to Ash.

Ash walked around and took the wallet. He took hold of Rita's hand and sat on the edge of her bed. Rita stood in between his legs and put her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her waist.

Rita bent down and they shared a kiss.

"Can't you get her to leave?" Ash asked.

"She's my friend Ash I can't just ask her to leave." Rita replied.

"I know but I want you."

"Where does Zoe think you are?"

"At my mum's why?"

"Because I want you too."

They shared another kiss.

Rita pulled away.

"I've got to go." Rita started to walk away but was stopped by Ash who had grabbed hold of her arm.

His lips crashed onto hers.

He pulled away.

"Now you can go."

Rita's hands rested on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rita turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

She started making her way downstairs but was stopped by Dixie putting her coat on.

"Dix, where you going?"

"Its obvious you don't need me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I seen his wallet, do you think I'm stupid?"

Rita walked towards Dixie.

"I'm sorry Dix."

"Why didn't you just say? I would've just gone."

"I didn't want to be rude."

"It's fine, as long as you're happy I don't care."

"Thank you Dix, it means a lot."

Dixie gave Rita a hug.

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me. See you tomorrow chick."

"Thanks again Dix, see you tomorrow!"

Rita closed the door. Ash made his way downstairs.

"She gone?"

"Yeh, but she knows."

"What?"

"It's okay she won't tell anyone!"

"Are you sure?"

"She's my best mate of course she's not going to tell anyone!"

"Thank god, come here."

Rita walked over to Ash who grabbed the collar of her onesie and pulled her in for a kiss. They both made their way upstairs and into Rita's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was the next day, Ash and Rita went to work but had to go separately to avoid suspicion. Throughout the day Rita would catch Ash staring at her and every time she looked back up at him he would turn around and pretend he was doing something else.

Rita was at the computer finding out some details about a patient when Ash came up to her.

"And how are we Sister Freeman?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"I'm very well Doctor Ashford." Rita replied, crossing her arms and giving Ash a smirk back.

"Well that's brilliant, I need you to check something actually so if you could come to my office?"

"That should be fine with me."

Rita followed Ash into his office. Once inside his office, Ash closed the blinds and locked the door so that no one could catch them.

After this he walked over to Rita, who was standing there as beautiful as ever, he wiped away a strand of hair that was on her face. He bent down and placed his lips on her cheek. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His lips worked his way to her lips. Rita let out a moan and started to unbutton his shirt.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ash pulled away from Rita.

"Who is it?" Ash called out.

"It's Zoe" the voice answered back.

"Shit." Ash whispered. He started to button his shirt back and looked at Rita who was panicking as much as he was.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"Oh nothing, there's just been an accident that's all." Ash replied.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Rita and Ash looked at each other both wondering what they could do. Then Ash had an idea. He went over to his medical kit and pulled out a surgical knife.

"No" Rita whispered.

"Just cut your hand or something."

Ash handed Rita the knife who made a small slice on the inside of her hand. It instantly started bleeding. Rita cried in pain.

"Is everything alright?!" Zoe shouted trying to open the door.

"I'm sorry." Ash whispered giving Rita another kiss.

He walked over to the door and unlocked to let Zoe come in.

"Rita!" Zoe said shocked. She walked over to Rita and then realised her hand was bleeding. "Oh my gosh how did you do this?"

"I slipped." Rita tried to sound convincing.

"Well we'll have to sort this out!" Zoe started to examine the cut.

Rita looked over at Ash who was going through his medical kit to find stuff to give to Zoe.

After about five minutes Zoe had cleaned up the cut and bandaged it.

"You'll just have to redress it every now and again but you should be fine as long you don't slip again!" Zoe chuckled. She turned around to Ash who hadn't said much the whole time. "Are you okay Ash?"

"Yeh I'm fine just tired that's all." Ash replied.

"That's understandable, your mum must be so grateful helping her out like that." Zoe gave Ash a hug and reached up to give him a kiss.

Rita just watched them. Suddenly, Zoe's pager started beeping.

"Well I got to go, see you later love, I hope you get better Rita."

Zoe left and closed the door behind her. Rita just turned to look at Ash.

"You owe me!" Rita said.

"I know I'm so sorry!" Ash replied walking towards Rita.

Ash took hold of Rita by the waist and pulled her toward him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they both shared kiss. Rita pulled away.

"Later."

"What?"

"I said later."

Rita walked over to door and left with a smirk on her face.


End file.
